Christmas Crash
by The Real JL Rules
Summary: ONESHOT: Set in the 2015 CG series. Lady Penelope is full of seasonal cheer - until she receives some rather distressing news...


_DISCLAIMERS_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by ITC Entertainment (I think). I DO NOT OWN THEM_ _. This is just for fun._

 _2\. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

* * *

Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward watched the world drive by as her aide Aloysius Parker expertly manoeuvred FAB1 along the snow-covered country road. Sighing in contentment, Penelope smiled at what she saw: the entire ground was covered in silver snow, with the odd flake still falling from the heavens. It was rare it snowed so near to Christmas in Britain, but it seemed a perfect epilogue to a perfect day.

The socialite - and secret International Rescue London Field Agent - was returning from a benefit event at an orphanage. It warmed Penelope's heart to see each child receive presents for the season, many wanting to desperately open them right then and there, almost unable to wait until the 25th. She had even learnt some were in the process of being adopted. That would be the best gift of all.

Yes, it had been a wonderful day. And a wonderful year. Yet the next would be even better. Penelope's heart fluttered at thinking of what was in store for her in just a few short months. She could not wait.

Penelope was brought out of her musings at the sound of her IR communicator. She reached into her Burberry handbag and, once it was in hand, opened the device. The holographic image that greeted her was not surprising in the least. "Gordon," she said, "what a pleasant surprise."

"Lady Penelope," Gordon Tracy said. "Where are you right now?"

His stilted tone was completely lost on her, her mood so good. "I'm returning from the orphanage - you know, the one I had the Christmas benefit at? I did tell you. Do try and keep up." Penelope smiled sweetly. "You should've seen them, Gordon. Such darling angels. To see their faces light up at... "

"Lady Penelope," he said. "Please, listen. There's... "

She raised an eyebrow. "It's impolite to interrupt a lady," she smirked. However, now that she paused, she did notice he looked odd: there was no sign of the happy-go-lucky aquanaut who frequently - though harmlessly - flirted with her. He actually looked rather stressed. But no; there must have been a glitch in the holo-emitter. "Really, you know Father Christmas won't look fondly on... "

" _Penelope_." That stopped her. Gordon only ever used her name that way in times of urgency. "It's Kayo."

Penelope's blood instantly froze. She blinked a couple of times, and took a silent breath. "What's happened?"

He frowned. "You know she had that mission on... "

"Yes, yes," she snapped. "She insisted on going, despite the time of year. Now tell me... " She could not finish.

"Thunderbird Shadow was damaged," explained the aquanaut. "She made it back to the island, but it was a rough landing. She was banged up abit."

Penelope simply stared blankly at him. "That's rather... distressing," she clipped. Her demeanour hid the turmoil raging within.

"She'll be alright, but it'll take a few... "

"I'll have Parker send my coordinates," she said matter-of-factly. "Send TB1 to pick me up."

There was no mistaking the surprise on his face. "International Rescue is for emergencies... "

"This _is_ an emergency," Penelope insisted. "FAB1 is far too slow. Please Gordon, just do it." Her face softened, a flicker of her inner pain showing through. "For me." Before he could reply, she snapped the communicator shut. "Parker, send our coordinates to Thunderbird 5 and take us to a secluded area for pick-up."

The butler, having heard the entire discussion, was already messeging the space station. "Of course, m'lady... "

It was less than two hours between Gordon's call and Penelope setting foot in Tanusha Kyrano's room at Tracy Island. Two hours of silently falling apart, of trying to rein in the dread engulfing her. During the trip to IR HQ, Brains had been giving her constant reports on Kayo's condition. To be honest, Penelope was slightly annoyed at Gordon's initial description: a broken arm was slightly more than "banged up abit." She would have to have a word with the aquanaut for dismissing the Chief of Security's wellbeing. But of course, Penelope knew she was being unreasonable - after all, she was far from unbiased when it came to the pilot of Thunderbird S.

The sight that met Penelope once she, Parker and Gordon fully entered the room almost made her gasp. Ever the personification of poise and sophistication, however, she simply hurried her footsteps slightly to the woman in bed. The London agent was far from calm in her mind, though: Kayo's face was covered in bruises and even light burns, and there was a heavy bandage wrapped around her head. Her broken arm was resting in a sling. She turned slightly to face Penelope, and smiled warmly. "Hey, you... "

Reaching Kayo's bedside, Penelope studied her face intently. She could tell the Covert Ops agent was very weak, and possibly even barely-awake. "How are you feeling?" Stupid question.

"Upset," said Kayo. Perhaps it was not a stupid question after all, as that was not the answer Penelope expected. At her frown, Kayo elaborated. "I told Gordon... not to call you. I didn't want you worrying."

"I'm _glad_ he didn't listen, for once," quipped Penelope. Eventhough she did not turn to look at the aquanaut - her gaze could not leave the battered woman in bed - Penelope could imagine the expresson on his face. She knew Gordon had a massive crush on her, but also knew _he_ knew it could not result in anything. His flirting had long since changed to harmless fun between them.

Perhaps she would not set Sherbet on him for talking so casually about Kayo's injuries after all...

Speaking of which, the pug dog - having accompanied them to the island - stood on his hind legs and pawed at Kayo's bedsheets, whining. "Awww," cooed the TBS pilot. She was unable to move her torso down to look at the pet without hurting. "Don't worry, Sherbet... I'm OK. Just a... boo-boo."

Penelope narrowed her eyes. "I'll be the judge of that."

Rolling her eyes, Kayo turned her attention to Gordon. "How's Shadow?"

"Brains says he'll have her up and running in a few weeks," said the aquanaut.

"'A few weeks'?" Kayo's face dropped. "But that's terrible... what if she's needed on call?"

Penelope had had enough. "There'll be time enough to discuss that later. Gordon, if you wouldn't mind?"

Taking the hint, he nodded. "Rest up, Kayo," he said to the Security Chief. "That's the most important thing." As he left, Penelope almost nodded in approval. It was the truest thing he had ever said.

"Parker," she said, her eyes still not leaving Kayo, "clear my diary."

He nodded too - though his was almost a bow. "Right away, m'lady." Without instruction, he leant down and picked up Sherbet, who continued to whine at Kayo's state. "Do you wish me to fetch some items from... "

"No, that won't be necessary," Penelope cut off. "I have provisions here." Indeed she did. She always kept spare clothes and such at Tracy Island. With a final nod/bow, Parker left, Sherbet in his arms.

Finally alone, Penelope sat down by Kayo's bedside and softly reached out for her hand. "If you wanted out of the wedding so badly, all you had to do was say."

Kayo smiled knowingly. "I thought... this might get your attention more."

Penelope smiled back... but then her facade began to crack. Her face contorted as she struggled to stifle a sob, her eyes watering with tears she refused to let fall. Her grip on Kayo's hand tightened to a point her knuckles whitened, and she stroked her thumb over the ring on one finger. "You scared me today, love," Penelope whispered.

All joking gone, Kayo sighed. "It... comes with the job, Penny."

Penelope closed her eyes. Kayo was right, of course, but it made it no easier. Opening her eyes, the London Agent raised her fiancee's hand - delicate to her as a feather - and kissed the knuckles deeply. Kayo's eyes actually widened as Penelope gave a second, even deeper kiss to her engagement ring. "Rest, my darling, I'll be right here."

Kayo appeared to want to say more, but the situation finally caught up her. After her betrothed succumbed to sleep, Penelope made a decision.

They would not wed in the middle of next year. This near-miss made that perfectly clear. Penelope would not risk a mission coming between their matrimony again.

A New Year wedding was not on the agenda before today, but it was now.

THE END

* * *

Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays, everyone!


End file.
